


Your Expressionless Face

by philophobix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philophobix/pseuds/philophobix
Summary: That expressionless face that will soon be plastered onto my own. (This is an Oikawa x Ushijima Spy AU fanfic)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 9





	Your Expressionless Face

Ushijima Wakatoshi. How can I describe that expressionless freak? I wonder how that man got to be one of the best spies in Japan and yet still surpassed me. The worst part about it is he keeps pestering me. "You should have joined Shiratorizawa Corps." As if?! I don't want to join some lousy agency that can't compete with mine.

As I was walking through the long everlasting halls of Seijohs Corps. I had to go to Agent Irihata's office. I was thinking about the new upcoming mission I was having with my new mystery partner. Sadly, Iwa-chan was assigned a new partner and was now with Matsukawa-chan. 

You sighed heavily and was deep in thought again and wasn't watching where you were going. You suddenly bumped into a tall figure and slipped on their foot. The documents you were holding flew everywhere on the floor and your face planted on the floor hard. 

"Owwwww! My headdd!" You said loudly. You looked back up at the tall figure behind you and locked eyes with it. Those olive eyes stared back at you with no expression. You knew whose eyes they belonged to and you let out a groan. 

"Well well well. Look who it is! Wakatoshi-kun.." you said in boredom and glared at him. He stood where he was and slowly lowered his hand towards you. 

"Here. I apologize for bumping into you and making you slip." Ushijima said. You were deciding whether to let him help you up, but decided against it and slapped his hand away. You grabbed the documents that fell on the floor and stood up. You gave a glance at his hand and noticed a piece of paper that looked like a room number. You didn't want to bump into his business so you walked away to get to Irihata's office. 

As you were waiting in Agent Irihata's office the door opened and Ushijima came in. WAIT WHAT? WHY WAS HE HERE?? Your mouth was wide open as he took a seat next to you. He didn't glance at you so you looked away. Ugh! Why was he here out of all people?! A few minutes later Agent Irihata walked in holding paperwork and greeted us.

"Hello, Agent Oikawa and Agent Ushijima! Thank you for joining us for this meeting about your new upcoming mission. So I decided to pair you two as partners for the time being. It was a great opportunity because we need our top spies to form a good relationship." Your eyes widened and looked at Irihata and then Ushijima. You glared at Ushijima and crossed your arms. Waiting for this hell of a meeting to be over.

You listened to Irihata talking about your mission. Locate a gang of criminals and capture them. That seems right up my alley. Irihata also said that each will be given documents that will contain information about each criminal. I’m guessing this is just an easy mission to see if me and Ushijima can work together. Now that I understand the point of this mission how should I deal with Wakatoshi-chan? I can’t just ghost him and do whatever I please for the mission. I guess I’ll use him for a little bit and be the “leader” of the mission and prove that I am better than him. Hah! that sounds like a good idea.

“Ahem, gentleman that concludes today's meeting. Agent Oikawa, please show Ushijima around. It seems that he’s not very familiar with our building. I can’t blame him though. Anyways, good luck on your mission boys if you have any questions Ushijima, please tell Oikawa.” Agent Irihata says and grabs some documents. Ushijima and I stood up from our chairs and bowed. I opened the door and left the room. Man, that meeting took 1 hour it seemed like it was forever! Ushijima closed the door behind me and cleared his throat.

“So are you going to show me around Oikawa?” Ushijima said in a stoic expression once again. I groaned and said “ugh fine. Follow me.” you start walking and started pointing out most of the rooms that are used frequently, are important for announcements, and such. Your last destination was your office and you opened the door. The first thing you saw was a mirror and admired yourself and did poses. You didn’t even notice Ushijima staring at you and looking confused. You finally stopped admiring yourself and turned towards Ushijima and motioned him to come in. You sat at your desk and relaxed. After a few minutes, you cleared your throat.

“So Wakatoshi-chan wanna start going over our documents? I can order some food if ya want!” I said cheerfully while taking out my glasses and the documents. “Yeah, let’s go over the documents. I’m not that hungry at the moment, but sure if you would like to order food.” Ushijima quietly said. “Alrighty then! I’ll order some pizza since tonight is gonna be a long one.” I happily cheered and went to call a pizzeria nearby. As we waited for the food to arrive we studied each criminal carefully.

Lev Haiba, Kanji Koganegaw, Takanobu Aone, Taichi Kawanishi, Yūji Terushima, and Suguru Daishō. What do they all have in common? They all hosted a massive robbery on one of the most secure banks in Japan. They all got away with 1,000,000,000 yen and have not yet been found, but I know I’ll find them. As me and Ushijima carry on with finding their hideout we discover that Lev Haiba was spotted near an abandoned bar in Tokyo. We’ve been thinking it’s their official hideout because they might have multiple hideouts in several locations around Tokyo and other regions of Japan. As it turned 11 pm Ushijima decided that we should head to a nearby bar and relax from all the work we did. 

“Ushijima why did ya suggest going to a bar when we could research more on the criminals we’re facing very soon?” I curiously said while walking beside Ushijima. “Well. I usually take a break once in a while when researching a criminal I’ll be capturing soon. You know breaks are good for us agents right Oikawa?” I looked at him and thought about the times I overworked myself to the point I was exhausted. “Here we’re at the bar. Oikawa please take a seat wherever you want and relax.” Ushijima quietly said while looking at the bar. We stepped into the bar and sat somewhere comfortably and ordered our drinks. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Ushijima broke the silence.

“So Oikawa why did you want to become an agent?” Ushijima said, leaning on the edge of his seat while looking at me curiously. “Well, I always wanted to be a spy when I was younger and once I got out of high school I knew there was a famous spy corporation here in Tokyo, but it took me quite a while to find it since almost no one knows about us. I eventually found it and applied to become a spy here and thats that they accepted me in and now here I am one of the best spies in Japan. How about you Ushijima?” I answered looking once again at those olive eyes. “My father got killed by one particular crime lord when I was ten and I’ve grown hatred towards criminals almost all my life. My parents were spies too so I followed in their footsteps once I got out of high school. I’m trying to be stronger every day to face that one person who I’ve had a hatred for since I was ten.” Ushijima answered and then looked into my eyes with a sad smile. I was shocked. I didn’t know that this was driving him into becoming a spy and I feel so sorry for what he faced when he was a child. “I-I’m so sorry that happened to you..” I apologetically said. “It’s not your fault Oikawa you didn’t know,” Ushijima said, still smiling. We broke eye contact once we saw the waiter come with our drinks and we started getting to know each other a little more. 

It’s been a week since we got our first mission together and let’s just say Ushijima isn’t that bad compared to what I thought he was when I first met him. We both figured out that the criminal group is having a meeting today and we are getting prepared to attack them there. I carefully prepared everything and our plan. Our plan consisted of two separate attacks on different sides of the building. Ushijima would attack at the entrance, while I would attack from the roof and slowly go down to where the criminals were meeting. We already know that there’s a possibility that there will be guards in every room of the bar so we need to be careful. As everything was done we headed out and drove a block away from the bar to do some last preparations. When Ushijima reaches the bar he’ll signal me that he’s through. Ushijima then proceeds to put his guns in his jacket and pocket. Once he was heading out to the bar I yelled “Be careful Wakatoshi-chan! You don’t know if they have something up their sleeve!” Ushijima hummed in response and then walked away and prepared to bash through the doors. 

BAM. I heard the doors open and a whistle that signaled me to start moving to the roof. I stood up and gathered my things. I ran to the edge of the roof and jumped to land on the roof of the bar. I looked around and saw Kanji Koganegaw coming out of the door. I grinned at him and turned towards him.

“Hey, Kanji-chan! I guess the funs over for ya man! Time for you to rot in jail.” I yelled and giggled. Kanji glared at me and pulled out two knives. I motioned him by my finger to come to attack me. He fully charged towards me and swung his arm, but I successfully dodged him, grabbed his arm, and broke it. He screamed in pain and tried to kick me in the stomach, but I grabbed his leg and twisted it and pushed him to fall on the ground. He was agonizing in pain, while I cuffed his hands and tied him up. “First criminal down. Check!! I’ll come back to you later. Kanji-chan behave for me~” I cheerfully said, while walking towards the door. I slipped inside and carefully looked around the corner to see an empty hallway. I ran through the hallway but I suddenly got pushed into the wall by a tall dark figure and their hand slid to my neck trying to choke me. I flail my legs around trying to kick them, but the figure wouldn’t budge. I searched inside my pocket to find a knife and quickly stabbed the figure’s arms. They loosened their grip and fell back. I was breathing for air and saw who the attacker was. Lev Haiba. I charged at Lev and punched him. He blocked the punch and tripped me. I stood back up and kicked him in the chin. He groaned and punched me in the stomach, I then grabbed his arm and twisted which made him fall to the ground. He was laying on his stomach so I took the chance to cuff up his arms and then proceed to tie him up to a nearby table. After tying him up I heard a commotion and started running towards it and holding a gun.

Ushijima POV. 

I came across Suguru Daishō and Takanobu Aone, when they were running towards the commotion I made downstairs. Daishō pulls out a gold gun already pointing it towards me. Aone goes behind him and wears brass knuckles. Daishō pulled the trigger several times but I managed to dodge the bullets and I charged towards him with a punch to the face. He fell back but regained his stand quickly and was about to hit me with his gun. I grabbed his hand and we fought over his gun. The gun was a few centimeters away from my face, then I saw him pull the trigger so I immediately ducked down and threw him on the floor. He groaned and clutched his head. I heard a swish and turned my head but I was too late and got hit in the shoulder by Aone. I grabbed my shoulder and stepped a few feet back. Damn it, I should have paid attention to Aone too. I grunted and regained my stand. Aone charged towards me and I did a sidekick which then followed with a back spinning kick that hit him on the side of his face making him spit out a tooth and lose his vision for a minute. I took the opportunity and slammed his head to a nearby table making him go unconscious. I looked around and saw Daishō leaning against the wall. I walked towards him and slammed him to the wall making his back towards me and cuffed him. He slumped down, so I checked if he had any sharp weapons on him that can cut the ropes when I tie him up right now. Once I tied him up I went out of the room and heard crashing upstairs, so I ran to where Oikawa was.

Oikawa POV. 

I ran trying to find Ushijima in the dimly lit hallways. I was running at full speed because I didn’t know if Ushijima was injured or not. Wait. Why am I caring for Ushijima’s well being all of a sudden? It’s not like I like him or anything..right? Oikawa! Focus on finding Ushijima. You can't be thinking of this right now. As I quickly passed the corner of the hallway I collided with a large figure and we both fell. I groaned and opened my eyes to find olive eyes staring back at me. Ushijima was breathing heavily and both his arms were on the side of me. My heart started thumping and I suddenly couldn’t breathe well. I blushed a little and looked away, not glancing at those beautiful eyes.

“Hey, are you alright Oikawa? You seem to be a little red, are you sick?” Ushijima said with concern in his voice. “Y-yeah I’m fine Ushijima..um can you get off of me now?” I said in a squeak I was too embarrassed to talk even more. He stood up and gave me his hand and I took it. “Alright, I think we need to take down two more criminals and we’ll be done with our mission. Let’s investigate the building until we find them.” I said, while Ushijima simply hummed in reply. We walked around and looked into each room carefully. As we reached the final hallway we could hear murmuring so we stood at the corner of the hallway and listened.

“Kawanishi! Hurry up and collect the spare cash we have in that chest!” The figure said quietly, while the other figure grunted in reply. Ushijima motioned me to get ready to attack. I hold onto the gun I have and step out.

“FREEZE! PUT THE BAG DOWN AND GO AGAINST THE WALL” I yelled and Ushijima came behind me with a gun pointing at them. The first figure was holding a bat and I then recognized the undercut with the spiky blond hair and a tiny tuft of hair that falls over his forehead. Terushima. The other figure was tall and I recognized who it was. Kawanishi. He dropped the bag and went in front of Terushima. “BACK AWAY FROM TERUSHIMA” I yelled, but he didn’t even budge. Ushijima walked towards Kawanishi, still pointing the gun at him. Kawanishi ran towards Ushijima at full speed, but Ushijima shot him in the chest. Kawanishi stopped for one second but then continued running towards Ushijima. WAIT! DOES HE HAVE A BULLET-PROOF VEST ON?! I gaped at him. Ushijima had no time to react and Kawanishi kicked the gun out of his hand and did a roundhouse kick at Ushijima’s chest. I ran towards Kawanishi and jump kicked him, which made him stumble a little and be caught off guard when I punched him straight in the face. Ushijima ran past me and went to fight Terushima. I looked back at my opponent and went to punch him again, but he grabbed my arm and spun me to the floor. I groaned in pain, but I then kicked Kawanishi off his feet making him fall. I quickly got up and went on his back and cuffed him. I forced his head down and whispered in his ear “You’re not going anywhere and neither is all your other friends in this building. I hope you have fun in jail~”. I looked at Wakatoshi and saw that he had already cuffed Terushima. Ushijima looked at me and said “Took you long enough. Anyways, call for backup, we're gonna need a van to keep all them in.” I scoffed and followed his orders and called in a group of officers and a van. After everything was over we went back inside our car and drove out to the bar we usually go to, to celebrate. 

Time-skip 1 month

It’s been a month since we became partners and honestly, we’re closer than ever and it's great to see Ushijima showing emotions towards me instead of keeping it inside. We did a lot of successful missions together and we’re now walking up the steps in Seijohs Corps. To go star-gazing on a small flat space on the roof of the building. We were laughing at the corny jokes we made and kept teasing each other until we reached the top and sat down on the floor looking at the endless amounts of stars in the sky. I used to love space and the galaxy, and I still do to this day. I talked about the constellation and the names of each star in the sky. Ushijima was smiling the entire time and kept looking at me. As we stared at the sky in a comfortable silence a cold breeze came in making me shiver under its icy touch. Ushijima noticed that and moved me closer to him shielding me from the cold wind. I blushed when I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck and I moved closer. This warmth he gave was comforting and I could easily sleep in his arms. As I slowly closed my eyes being taken in by the warmth.  
“Ushijima and Oikawa. I want you to listen carefully, this mission you will be having is going to be difficult and dangerous. So have you ever heard of the crime lord Shigasuki?” Agent Irihata said. “Of course we have he’s one of the most dangerous crime lords in history,” I answered. “Well, recently we have discovered the whereabouts of his secret headquarters in Tokyo, and we want you to investigate that location. I will also assign you two to be in a squad for this mission” Agent Irihata went on. I was deep in thought and glanced at Ushijima to see him tensed up and was too quiet. I wonder why he's so tensed up. “Now gentlemen would you like to see your squadmates?” Irihata said and stood up from his chair. “Of course! I hope Iwa-chan's my squadmate!” I excitedly said. 

We followed Agent Irihata in a separate room. As we walked in several faces turned towards us and stood up. Iwa-chan, Sugawara-chan, Yaku, Mad Dog-chan, Bokuto, Akaashi, Atsumu, and Osamu. “IWA-CHANNNN” I yelled and hugged him. “Nice seeing you again dumbass” He grumbled and hugged me back. “Ugh, Iwaaaaa why do you have to keep calling me a dumbass” I whined. I looked at my other squadmates and waved cheerfully. Agent Irihata left the room to attend to other matters and we all sat at a table and discussed our mission. In our documents, there was a whole bunch of pictures of Shigasuki’s headquarters and we’re discussing the best way to break in, without alarming the guards in every part of the building. Everyone shared their knowledge of the crime lord Shigasuki so we can be prepared for what we will face if he’s there. “I heard his farts can kill anyone that smells it” Atsumu snickered, but then Osamu smacks him in the back of the head. “OI SAMUUU WHY DID YA DO THAT FOR” Atsumu yelled rubbing the back of his head. “Stop fooling around won’t ya?! This is serious ‘Tsumu!” Osamu growled and picked up the documents again. Everyone else laughed at their constant bickering and kept studying over the documents. “HEY HEY HEY USHIJIMA! Is it true that your father was killed by Shiga-” Akaashi slammed his hand over Bokuto’s mouth. Ushijima tensed up and stared at Bokuto angrily spoke up “Who told you that Bokuto?”. Bokuto squeaked and quietly said, “W-well the whole building has been hearing rumors that your father got killed by a certain crime lord and most of us suspected it was Shigasuki..” Ushijima abruptly stood up and left the room slamming the door behind him. Everyone stared at Bokuto and angrily said “Way to go Bokuto you upset Ushijima”. Bokuto started sulking in everyone’s gaze and you could also see his mood changed to his so-called “emo phase”. I abruptly said, “I should go check up on Ushijima. Everyone get back to looking through those documents and we'll be back soon.” I ran to catch up with Ushijima, but I couldn’t find him anywhere. 

Ushijima POV.

I ran and I ran. I didn’t want those memories to resurface. I didn’t want to see my father’s face again as he lay on the ground. Dead. I ran inside a custodial closet and held on to a nearby shelf. My legs were giving up on me as I slowly fell breathing heavily gasping for air. My chest felt tight and it felt like my body was giving up on me. It felt like I was underwater and the pressure slowly crushed the air out of my lungs.

Ushijima POV. (PAST) 

Ushijima was in his room watering the plants on his windowsill. “Here’s some water for you my lovely wildflowers! You’ll be strong and mighty soon like the other wildflowers outside!” I giggled while watering his plants. I heard a door slam and footsteps approaching his room. “Papa? Is that you?” I quietly said and heard the door open to papa breathing heavily and running towards me. “H-hey my little orchid can please hide for papa?” Papa said. “W-why papa is something wrong..? Are we playing Hide and Seek?” I curiously said as I wrapped my arms around papas legs. “No my little orchid nothings wrong and yes we’re gonna play hide and seek. Make sure to be quiet so they won’t find you..” Papa quietly said I got confused and said “Huh?”. “Nothing, nothing, go hide right now. I’ll close my eyes in the corner,” he said. I saw him pull something from his pocket and locked the door. I quickly ran under my bed and held onto my Astro Boy plushie. I heard another slam and heard footsteps in the house. It was far away and it got nearer and nearer I held onto my plushie tighter, closing my eyes. I heard a whisper “I love you son. Be a good boy for me and grow up to be a mighty orchid little one.” The door smashed open and I heard yelling, suddenly it stopped, and heard something heavy fall on the floor. I looked closely to see its face staring at me with no expression. I then realized..it was papa. “P-papa..?” I squeaked as my eyes grew looking at papa’s expressionless eyes. The figure was moving towards my dad’s dead body and then stopped. The figure looked around as if he heard the faint voice of a child in the room. He slammed my closet door open and he grunted. He stopped and turned in my direction. He slowly walked to the bed and was about to bend down when he heard faint sirens coming from outside. He looked outside to see if they were close and looked at the plants on the windowsill. “Tch. I hate plants.” He murmured and threw the flowerpots to the ground and ran out of my room his footsteps soon no longer heard. I was shaking and could taste the salty tears coming from my eyes. I hiccuped and slowly came out of my hiding spot. I slowly walked towards the large body on the ground not moving a single bit. “P-Papa..? Papa! P-Please wake up! W-Whos going to t-tend to our farm here?! Papa please wake up! I need you!” I yelled more tears streaming down my face. I sniffled and looked at the broken pots on the ground. I widened my eyes and scurried to the mess. “O-Oh no! My little wildflowers! I-Its okay I can save you I can- OW!” As I was trying to save the plants I pricked my finger on a broken piece of glass. I whimpered and sulked to the corner of the room. As hours passed some parts of papa’s body started to turn into a sick purple-reddish color. I still sulked in the corner shaking as my mind continued to rewind what happened. The plants slowly wilted and never got to become the mighty wildflowers they were soon going to become. 

Ushijima POV. (PRESENT)

As I slowly started breaking down into quiet sobs and whimpering in a small dimly spaced room. I heard the sound of knocking coming from outside the door. “H-Hey Ushijima do you mind if I come in..?” Oikawa quietly said as he opened the door slowly to see me in a sobbing mess. I covered my face with my hands to not let him see me in such a state. “O-Oh dear..Ushijima I’m so sorry.” Oikawa quietly said as he approached me and gave me a warm hug. I slowly relaxed as he muttered things under his breath into my ear trying to make me calm down. The warmness of this hug...It felt like home. 

As we stayed in that position for a few minutes, I felt my tears start to dry up and I felt relaxed. I hugged Oikawa tighter and buried my head in his chest drowning in the comforting warmness. “Hey, Ushijima are you feeling better..?” Oikawa said in a soothing voice. I nodded in reply and looked at his dark brown beautiful eyes. I breathed in his honey scent trying to not lose the smell of it. “Wanna tell me what happened?” Oikawa said while he brushed my hair with his fingers. I sat up and slowly told him what happened.

“Ushijima I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Oikawa sadly said and gave me a tight hug. I hugged back and quietly said “I think we should go back. I’ll be fine Oikawa, you don’t have to worry about me.” We went back and Bokuto apologized to me for making me upset. I forgave him and we all went back to working on the mission. 

OIKAWA POV. 1 WEEK PASSED

“Is everyone ready to go in? Oikawa Over.” I talked in my walkie talkie. “Yup everyone seems to be ready. Let's start moving. Akaashi Over.” I yelled back “Alright! Make sure to stay with your partner at all costs! Oikawa Out.” I put my walkie talkie back in my pocket and started moving quickly without being seen by the guards. I successfully managed to reach a nearby window and looked inside. No one was there so I unlocked the window and climbed inside. I took out my silencer and started slowly moving out of the hall. I looked in both directions to see if there were any guards. On my right side, I saw a guard having their back towards me. I quietly pointed the gun at him and shot. I quickly ran to him, while he laid on the floor. I dragged them into a nearby room and checked what they had. Once I checked them I went out of the room and quietly moved. BANG. I heard the noise of a gunshot and yelling coming from the other side of the building. Oh no. I ran to a group of guards and started shooting. They saw me and pointed their guns at me, but I shot one of their legs and they yelled in pain. I slid and knocked them off their feet, and they all fell and tumbled down the stairs. I jumped over the bodies and ran.

Ushijima POV.

I was hiding in an empty room, while a group of guards passed the room to the gunshot noises coming from the other side of the hallway. I opened the door and ran to different hallways searching. I peek into another hallway and see multiple guards standing in front of a room. I slowly and quietly picked up the gas container from my pocket and threw it at them making them suffocate and fall on the floor. I wore a mask and slowly walked over to the door of the room being guarded. I open the door and you take out my gun. Looking both ways in the room I see a shadow come out of the darkroom. 

“Well, well, well look who we have here if it isn’t Takashi Utsui’s son. Oh my, you look just like him. Its gonna be fun when I see you lying on the ground dead just like your father.” Shigasuki cackled. I looked at the ground and whispered “Not if I kill you first..”. “Hm? Say that again won’t ya?” He said with a grin. “Not if I kill you first you bastard!” I yelled and charged at him. I tried to punch him, but he took my hand and twisted it which spun me around and I landed on the floor. He put his foot on my neck adding pressure. I grabbed his foot and pushed him off. He stood up seconds later brushing the dust on his suit. “Man, your fighting sucks no wonder your father couldn’t fight me and died seconds after I entered your room.” Shigasuki giggled maniacally. I grit my teeth and kicked him in the chest catching him off guard. I ran towards him trying to punch him, but he kicked me in the chest and right after my hand making my gun slid to the corner of the room. I coughed and looked at Shigasuki and then the gun. I ran, but he tripped me, making me fall. I grunted and saw Shigasuki quickly crawling to the gun. I grabbed his legs and pushed him to the other side of the room. I tried to stand up, but Shigasuki tackled me down and we were inches away from the gun. I almost grabbed the gun, but Shigasuki bit my hand, making me yell in pain. He picks up the gun and tries to reload the gun and I then grabbed the gun in his hands as we fought over the gun. As the gun reloaded and we fought over the gun. I pushed him over and we fought on the ground. BAM.

Oikawa POV.

I heard a loud gunshot coming nearby so I ran to it. I ran into a hallway filled with gas and bodies lying down dead. I covered my nose and mouth and moved to the door and entered the room. I looked around the dimly lit room that was being lit by the moon and saw a figure lying on the ground. I moved towards the figure and gasped. Ushijima. I see Ushijima lying on the floor covered in blood. Breathing heavily, eyes closed. “N-No..no..no.no..Ushijima..?” I squeaked and shook him. His eyes immediately opened and stared into my eyes. “O-Oikawa.,” Ushijima said in a quiet raspy voice. I look at my hands and see fresh blood on them. “N-No...Ushijima..you can’t die.” I quietly said tears swelling up. Ushijima manages to caress my cheek while looking at me, his eyes managing to try to stay open. Tears started to run down my face and then I started to sob. “H-Hey Oikawa stay strong for me, okay? I love you so much I don’t want to see you sad when I leave this world..” Ushijima quietly said while sadly smiling. “N-No please don’t leave me. I love you too much. I won’t let you leave me! Please Ushijima! Please don’t leave me!” I yelled and sobbed uncontrollably after that. “Please stay strong for me. I love you.” He whispered and took his final breath and his hand slowly slid and fell on the ground. I cried in his chest. “USHIJIMA!” I screamed. I sobbed into his chest and didn’t hear a man moving past me and jumping out the window giggling. I heard footsteps from outside and heard Suga and Iwa-chan calling out my name. They went through the door and gasped. They slowly walked next to me and asked what happened. “I-I heard a gunshot and ran here and found Ushijima lying on the ground..” I croaked. “O-Oh god Iwaizumi call for backup!” Suga yelled. 

THIRD PERSON VIEW

Backup arrived and they took care of the dead bodies and they tried to tend to everyone’s wounds. Osamu was kneeling next to Atsumu, while he tried to stop the bleeding coming out of his stomach. “OI ‘TSUMU STAY WITH ME YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YA HERE ME” Osamu screamed as his brother slowly took his final breath. “‘TSUMU STAY WITH ME I SA-” Osamu sobbed as he held onto his brother. 

“B-Bokuto h-hey I’m right here...It’s me Akaashi.” Akaashi quietly said as he saw his beloved one lay on the floor unable to speak. Blood was staining the towel Akaashi wrapped around Bokuto’s neck. “A-Ak..” Bokuto tried to talk, but he couldn’t. “Listen...It’s okay Bokuto I’m here everything’s going to be alright” he caresses his cheek and smiled. He kissed Bokuto’s forehead and let him live his final seconds in peace. Bokuto’s skin was as cold as ice and Akaashi whimpered and cried on his dead body.

Oikawa’s POV.

Your eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Our times together will forever be cherished. The times we teased each other. The times we went star-gazing together. The times we ate lunch together. The days we comforted each other. Especially your expressionless face. That face will forever stay plastered onto mine. Our memories locked up in a cage at the bottom of my heart. Protected. Guarded. Your smile will be cherished. I looked at the polished stone laying before me. I could hear the singing of the sad and the heart-aching songs the crows sang at the cemetery. I now understand the pain of loving someone dying in front of your eyes. I kneeled and laid the bouquet of flowers on the tombstone. I turned around and silently left. Not feeling sadness. I haven’t felt anything ever since he died. Nothing. I guess I turned into an expressionless freak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Your Expressionless Face. This story was originally meant to be written for an event and a lot of people liked the story so I decided to post it on here! This is actually one of the first stories I've written and completed (a lot of my other stories are drafts stored away somewhere in my computer never to be found *-*) I will hopefully write more fanfics in the future so hang on tight!


End file.
